Bikers Do Laundry Too
by Madame Kiksters
Summary: No Angst November Day 12: Prompt- Biker Fareeha Angela just needed to borrow some detergent.


**Bikers Do Laundry Too**

 **Summary:**

 **Angela just needed to borrow some detergent.**

 **Notes:**

 **Not sure about the title, but it made me laugh. This went from motorcycle Fareeha to laundromat fluff real quick. But, I love it, and I was the one who suggested the motorcycle prompt in the first place so...wh'ever.**

* * *

Angela never really minded doing her laundry. She would throw it in the washer, resume her daily activities and then toss it into the dryer when she remembered she was doing laundry. She liked to wait until she had to wash a lot before she actually did any of it though.

The routine worked for her. At least, it did until her washer broke. She still remembered the huge ass puddle of water she almost slipped on when she entered the laundry room to investigate the odd buzzing sound coming from her washer. She should have known a four-year warranty on a washer was suspicious. Here it was, year five, broken. The lump sum of cash she saved on the cheap washer was pointless now that she had to get a decent one.

Now she was forced to load up her laundry and pack it into her car so she could bring it to a laundromat she'd found. She had put off her laundry as long as possible in the hopes that her new washer would arrive before she had to wash clothes, with only two pairs of underwear left, Angela should have known better.

She found a parking spot nearby and made the short trek to the laundromat, a bag of laundry in each hand. She lugged them inside and found a few washers free. She piled her laundry from one bag inside one and fought with the door to close it. She may, or may not, have received some odd looks of interest from the other people there.

A little embarrassed, she removed some clothes and put them into a different washer and filled the rest with half of the other bag. The rest she had to throw into a third one. Angela thought about washing only what she needed, but she had no idea how long she would go without a washer.

She muttered to herself as she made sure the doors were closed. Then she looked around nearby for some detergent.

Oh shit.

She'd forgotten to bring detergent and softener. Angela wanted to cry. She'd already put her laundry into the washers while everyone watched, now was she going to have to take them out while they silently laughed at her? Angela was entertaining just leaving the dirty clothes there and buying an entire new wardrobe.

She surveyed the room and chose the nicest looking person to approach. "Excuse me?"

The woman turned around with a warm smile. "Yes, honey?"

Angela took a quick steadying breath, "Could I borrow some of your detergent?"

The change from pleasant to suspicious was almost instantaneous. "You think I'm gonna just let you use my detergent? What about me? What about my clothes?"

Angela immediately took a step back and raised her hands placatingly, "I'm sorry, I just forgot and figured I would ask. Sorry!"

Angela quickly returned to her group of three washers and decided to pick someone else to ask. She'd give it one more chance before she just left and went shopping for a few hours.

Something loud roared just outside of the laundromat. Angela's eyes inadvertently snapped to the source. A motorcycle nestled snugly between the cars parked along the street. A long-legged figure gracefully swung one of their legs over the seat and stood smoothly. Their helmet came off to reveal a goddess. No. Just an incredibly beautiful woman. Her sleek, black hair cascaded down and almost melted into her black windbreaker. She wore a pair of tight jeans that showed how muscled her legs were, and Angela felt her mouth water.

Angela was so busy ogling the woman, that she didn't notice what the other was doing until she was walking into the laundromat. She had a worn looking laundry bag tucked under her arm effortlessly and a container of detergent and softener dangling from her other hand.

Angela reminded herself to breathe before she passed out, and took a few moments to calm her racing heart. The blonde hesitantly approached the other. She waited until the washer door was closed before she spoke.

"Um, excuse me?"

The woman turned around, startled, before she gave a bright smile. "Yes?"

Angela swallowed nervously, surely someone so perfect could understand why she was such a failure?

"Do you think I could borrow some of your detergent?"

"Do you plan on giving it back?"

Angela froze, was she going to be denied once more? "What?" she winced at the squeak in her voice.

The woman's eyes widened. "Relax, I was just trying to make a joke. Guess it wasn't very funny?" She laughed nervously, and Angela felt relieved once more.

"So…I can use some of your detergent?"

"Of course!"

Angela could hear the other woman scoff at the display. The beautiful woman in front of her leaned down, "Don't worry about Dorris. She's nice enough, she's just been taken advantage of so much that she gets really nasty when people ask her for things now."

Angela turned back to the older woman with new eyes and saw a tired, scruffy looking lady, her hair greying at the roots with signs of previous attempts to dye it back to its original color. Angela felt a little guilty for upsetting her.

When Angela turned back, she found the detergent container being offered to her. When she accepted it with a smile, the other introduced herself. "Name's Fareeha."

"Angela."

For some reason, her name made the other laugh.

"What?" the blonde asked, slightly miffed.

"Nothing, your name is perfect." Fareeha gave her a warm smile. "It suits you."

Angela blushed before nodding her thanks and wandering off to her set of three washers.

She poured the minimum amount needed in each before starting them and returning the detergent to Fareeha.

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

The two of them shuffled nervously for a long moment before they both spoke.

"Well, I guess I should be heading back to my washers."

"You wanna go grab some coffee or something?"

They both paused before asking simultaneously, "What did you say?"

A beat passed before they were both giggling at each other.

Fareeha spoke first this time as she raised her hand. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Angela shook her head, "No, you were saying something first."

"Angela, please. Just say your thing first." Fareeha offered pleasantly.

Angela shook her head and crossed her arms. She remained silent until Fareeha spoke first.

After a sigh, Fareeha smiled. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go and grab some coffee while we waited."

Angela stepped back, scandalized. "And leave our clothes here?"

Fareeha shrugged. "I think if anyone wanted to steal our clothes, they must have needed them more than us. Right?"

Angela's brow wrinkled with indecision. "I don't know."

"My treat?"

Angela was a sucker for free things. "Fine."

As they exited, Fareeha held open the door for her and asked what she had wanted to say. Angela shook her head and answered that it didn't matter anymore. Fareeha raised an eyebrow, but didn't make any further comment.

The two of them wandered around town until they found a little café. They ordered a coffee and sat in a booth that let them look out into the street.

"I really do appreciate all of this, Fareeha."

"It was no trouble. Though, if you wanted to pay me back, there is one thing I'm interested in. But, I mean… you don't have to. I just did this to be nice. But it would also be nice if you gave me what I wanted, but just know that you don't have to. I-" Fareeha continued to babble until Angela's head began to spin.

"Fareeha." Angela interrupted with a laugh. "What is it?"

"Could I get your phone number?"

Angela almost spit out her coffee and ruined her chances with this benevolent spirit. For surely, there was no way that she was asking for Angela's number because she was interested in her. Right?

"My number?" Angela felt like she was speaking through a tunnel. Was this really happening?

"Yes." Angela wasn't sure if Fareeha was answering her verbal question or her mental one.

"I…why?"

Fareeha's face was beginning to darken as she blushed, and Angela, who thought that the other couldn't get any more beautiful, was proven wrong.

"I…was hoping to get to know you better and…maybe…I don't know...go out on a date?"

Angela was never more glad that she carried around a pen than she was in this moment. She quickly pulled the cap off of her fancy pen and wrote down her contact info on a napkin. Phone number, preferred email address, and the word "Yes!" in her semi neat handwriting.

Fareeha accepted the information and when she read Angela's response she grinned so wide, it must have hurt her cheeks.

They chatted and got to know more about one another for another half hour before they made their way to the laundromat again. Angela was relieved that all of her clothes were still present, and even more relieved that they were all clean.

She pulled out her bag and was about to put the clothes back inside before she noticed Fareeha tossing her clothes into a dryer. She bit her lip as she tried to make a decision on her next move. Against her better judgement, she decided to take a chance on Fareeha.

Angela called out to get Fareeha's attention. When the taller woman stood, Angela asked, "You want to dry your stuff at my place?"

Fareeha's eyes widened before they narrowed slightly in thought. It was a long moment before Fareeha finally made her choice. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
